As Beautiful As You Want To
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: This story is a crossover between CB and a short story called Harrison Begeron by Kurt Vonnegut Jr. Prologue is important for new readers to read.
1. ProloguePlot Summary

Okay Folks, here the basic deal.  Number One:  I don't own _Cowboy Bebop_.  Now that I got the Disclaimer outta the way, let me explain what this story is all about.

This story is a crossover between _CB_ and a short story called "_Harrison Begeron" _written by Kurt Vonnegut Jr. in 1961.  We had just read this story in my English class on Tuesday, and the really cool thing about it was that the story takes place in 2081, ten years after Cowboy Bebop.

The story is about how everyone on Earth is equal by God and by law, but the only way to make **EVERYONE **equal was to give them enough handicaps to make them as ugly as they could be.  Which meant the beautiful people had to have the biggest handicaps.  To make sure that everyone wore their handicaps, they appointed a handicap general.  Then the 14-year-old boy of the story title tries to rebel.

It makes more sense to read the story, so if you want to better understand this fanfic, go to this site   http://www.bsu.edu/web/acfortner/Social%20Myth%20(1)/Harrison%20Bergeron.htm   and read it.  

Either way, you'll still like this story because it has Cowboy Bebop in it.  But in order for my story to work, this fic is definitely AU (alternate universe).

Instead of being set in 2081, like in the Vonnegut story, my fic is set in the regular Bebop setting of 2071, with Spike being alive and everyone being their usual ages.  Plus in the Vonnegut story, Harrison is supposed to be shot and killed, but I made it so that he survived and got on the loose, causing the Handicap General to put a 150 million wulong bounty on his head.  Only four people and a dog would be crazy enough to catch him.

Lots of angst is in this story, and there's alot of rhetorical stuff involved as your reading, but I hope you enjoy it.  By the way the _Harrison Begeron _story belongs to Kurt Vonnegut Jr., not me.

Whew!!! I'm done, so read and review alrighty!!!

Fantasy Cat 


	2. Chapter One

**Disc:** _hahahahaha!  You wish_!

**As Beautiful As You Want To**

**By Fantasy Cat**

**Chapter One**

So much had change in 10 years.  Of the nine planets to go under the greatest change, Earth was the biggest.  It has become a Utopia.  Yes, this is Earth.  This is the Earth that has been ruined by asteroids and meteors for decades, all through one Gate Incident.  The poorest and least livable of the planets.

How was this possible?

In the year 2081, a powerful government took control of Earth.  Their dream was to make every single resident of Earth equal.  No one was more powerful over another.  No one was richer than another.  No one was more talented and or skilled than another.  No one was more physically fit than another.

No one was more beautiful than another.

To make this happen, every single person on Earth was stricken with handicaps.  Those who were beautiful were given masks to show ugliness.  Those who had a beautiful voice were given equipped voice boxes to harshen their voices.

All of this was meant to make every one equal, to make them feel better about themselves, to make every one happy.  But no one could be happy.  How can they when they are forbidden to be or do or look their best?

The beautiful ones would take their masks off in the greatest confidentiality of their homes.  The talented would practice their greatest extraordinary skills with doors and windows locked, closed, and covered.  They had only one person to fear, and she was the Handicap General.

"I never knew you were into culture, Faye."

Faye turned away from the television, to a surprised looking Spike, doing what he always did...grab a smoke.  With a smirk, Faye returned her vision to the television screen.  Ballerinas were on the screen.  The ugliest, worst dancing ballerinas you ever saw.  Spike sat on the opposite couch of Faye, curious as to what pot-headed director thought that these ballerinas were good and pretty.  It perplexed their minds.

As the two were watching, Ed crawled in like a sneaky snake and popped her head up in front of the television screen, blocking both Spike and Faye's view.

"Oooh, pretty pretty ballerinas," said Ed, her face glued to the television.

"Get out of the way, Ed.  We're trying to watch, and I can't believe you think they're pretty!"  Faye yelled at Ed.

"They look better off being prostitutes," muttered Spike.

The music in the background didn't sound that great either.  Soon Spike and Faye couldn't stand both Ed and the ballerinas on the TV any longer and got off their couches to find something better to do, but Ed was still watching.

Just that when it seemed that the ugliness and horrible dancing would never end, a news bulletin flashed onto the screen.  The announcer was stuttering and scratching his head trying to get the bulletin out for the viewers to hear.  He couldn't.  Fortunately, one of the ballerinas, the ugliest looking ballerina came to take the announcer's place.  

14 year old, Harrison Bergeron had escaped from jail.  He has been threatening to overthrow the government for quite some time and he was under-handicap, yet his handicaps were to be one of the most highly heavy and ugliest on Earth.  Now he is wanted by the Handicap General.  

Jet walked into the room watching the weirdest thing he ever saw on television, an ugly ballerina giving the news.  "Earth TV has gone way down hill," he said to himself.  As the criminal photo of Harrison Bergeron flashed on the screen, Jet secretly thought that he would make a really good bounty if the price tag on him is right.  

Now things have gotten weirder on the television screen.  Panic ensued everywhere in the television studio.  Things were being torn apart everywhere.

Then he appeared on the screen.  Harrison Bergeron had now given himself a new name.  Emperor of the World.  With that, he tore off all 5,000 pounds of his handicaps to reveal his nature form.  For a fourteen year old, he was muscular and very handsome.

"Okay, I think we have enough of this," said Jet.  He walked over to the TV with Ed still staring and he turned off the TV.  No one on the Bebop saw what happened after.

Spike slept lazily in his bed.  He knew it was morning, but he didn't care.  Usually, he would have someone torture him until we woke up.

Today it was Ed's turn.  She burst into the bedroom and jumped all over Spike's bed.  With Tomato on her head and Ein jumping on the bed with her, Ed began to yell, "Bounty!  Bounty!  Bounty!"

Spike pretended to be interested, by he was mad at Ed for waking him up so damn early in the freakin' morning.  That is...until he saw the bounty.

'Harrison Bergeron.  Age 14.  Wanted for jail escape, endangering and threatening the government of Earth, and stripping of handicaps of himself and others.  Escaped execution by the Handicap General, and has disappeared.  WANTED FOR 150,000,000 WULONGS!!'

That last sentence was enough to get himself, Faye, and Jet out of bed.  Their coordinates were set for Earth.

It won't be an Earth they had ever expected, though.

_Whew!  Boy am I pooped!  R and R yo!_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disc:** I don't own _Cowboy Bebop_ nor _Harrison Bergeron_

**As Beautiful As You Want**

**By Fantasy Cat**

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Jet, what's the big deal?  We've been stuck on this Gate Stop for over an hour!" Spike said as he just came out of the shower.

"I've been talking to the toll guard and he says that there's some restrictions they're putting on us.  I told them we're after Harrison Bergeron's bounty, but they still won't let us on Earth unless..."

"Unless what?"

"We have to have handicaps."

"What type of handicaps?" asked Faye.

"The type that every single person on Earth has."

"Oh no, you don't mean THOSE handicaps!!"  Faye was now in total disgust.

"I'm afraid so.  But it would a good way to blend in and not blow our cover.  We have to go down to the check-in and get tested for our handicaps."

The Bebop finally got to Earth.  They had to fly their ship in a secret building for new arrivals on Earth.  Spike, Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein were each taken to an examining room to be measured for their handicaps.

"Oh my goodness!  This will not do!"  All eyes turned to Ed who was being examined.  "This child is so scrawny, she's going to need at least a ton of handicap weights!"  The examiner grabbed Ed and took her to a separate room.

"And this young man," another examiner walked over to Spike.  "His hair is a nuisance, it's need to be shaved off."

"SHAVED!!"  Spike began to freak.  "WHOA LADY!  This is my hair and nobody touches it except for me, you hear?  NO, WAIT!  WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!!!!!!"  Spike was being dragged away by a couple of examiners into a separate room.

"Bye-bye Spike!"  Faye waved to him.  "It's about time something got done with that Lunkhead."

"I'm sorry miss, but you're going to have to get out of those clothes, and you are not allowed to wear make-up on Earth," said one examiner.

"What?" said Faye with an angry look.

A couple of hours later, everyone got their handicaps on, except to Faye, who had to take quite a while because of how pretty she was.  When she finally came out in her enormous, not to mention, heavy handicaps, Spike and Jet began to crack up out loud.

"Wow, Faye.  You're sure to win the ugly for sure!"  Spike said as he was laughing.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror yet...Spike."  Faye said with an evil smirk on her face.  Curious, Spike dragged his handicaps over the floor to find a mirror.  He finally found a restroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Spike's scream was heard all over the building.  All of his hair was cut off except for one or two inches.

As they left the building, everyone including Ein, were moaning.  They could not believe how ugly they had to be in order to catch a bounty.  Everyone struggled to walk with their handicaps on.

"Ed can't move," Ed was whining.  Next to Faye, she would have the worst trouble with her handicaps because of how heavy they were.  Jet had to walk over to Ed and pushed her along the way.

"And remember guys, none of us are supposed to have talent skills either.  So nobody try to defend yourselves unless you got the bounty."

"I hear ya, Jet," said Spike.  As soon as I cash in my share of the bounty, I'm gonna use it to restore my hair".

"I'm never returning to Earth, ever!"  Faye said as she struggled with her own handicaps.

"It's only for a while, Faye.  Think of it as a vacation from your usual sl—OW!"  Faye had just punched Spike for the remark he was about to make.  "Ha," said Faye.  "Let's just get this kid, and go home."

I can't believe, I decided to add a new chapter the same day.   I need a brake folks!  R and R!


	4. Chapter Three

****

Disc: Enough of this, already!

As Beautiful As You Want To

By Fantasy Cat

Chapter Three: Who got whom?

Where was he headed next?

That was the question that boggled the mind of every one who began to fear him. Our bounty hunters weren't afraid of some kid who was only about Ed's age, but they had no clues or evidence that would lead them to find Harrison or his whereabouts.

They decided to make a trip to his parents' home. Harrison's father, George answered the door and seemed dumbfounded at the foursome and the dog that stood on his doorstep.

Jet was the first to speak. "Look, Mr. Begeron. We were wondering if you had any idea where Harrison may have run off too, and is that a radio in your ear?"

"Huh, uh yeah. There's a thing."

"Okay…now about Harrison?" asked Spike.

A sudden ringing came out of George's ears. He was thinking, which caused the handicap to go off. It was so loud, that even Spike, Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein could hear it and it even made Spike's ear began to hurt, seeing that he was in George's face and all.

"Oh George, your handicap! Here, let me talk to them, you go and lie them." The woman who suddenly appeared to take George back into the house was Hazel. "You'll have to excuse him," she said to our bounty hunters. "One of his handicaps, forbids him from thinking or speaking intellectually."

"Well, hopefully you can talk to us. Where trying to look for your son."

"What son?"

"Your son. The one who went crazy and tried to take over earth."

"Crazy stuff happens."

"So, you don't know where he might be?"

"I don't know, if I don't know where he is."

"What do you mean…never mind. Will just go."

"Okay," was all Hazel said before she closed the door on them, forgetting that they were ever there.

"That was a complete waste of time!" Faye began to complain. "We have no idea where our bounty is, and I look like a car with all of this metal! 

A sudden ringing came out of Jet's ears.

"What was that for Jet?" asked Spike.

"I had an idea on how to track him down…OW. The ringing it hurts!"

"Jet-person type plan on Tomato-OWIE! Ed's ear hurting!" Ed kept her ears covered while Jet typed in crimes committed against Handicap General law. He found that a dozen people were arrested an hour ago for having their handicaps stripped off.

"Harrison…must…have…done...it," said Spike as he tried to control the ringing in his ear.

"A lot of these recent arrests seem to be at TV stations-OW. He's probably…trying to get…OW…media attention…OW!"

There were only two TV stations left in the county that Harrison may not have struck yet. So the crew decided to split up to see if they could find him. Spike and Faye went to a TV station out west, while Jet, Ed, and Ein went to a TV station near the coast.

On the coast, a live program was being aired on cooking. The funny thing about it was, the chef was mumbling to himself and never bothered to look up at the camera that was rolling. He was making a mess here and there on the stage.

Jet, surveyed the stage area while Ed and Ein were backstage. He was able to make himself unnoticed by anyone. 

Suddenly, loud crashing noises where being heard backstage. "Damn it, Ed," Jet mumbled to himself and rush backstage. He didn't see Ed, but he did find the one kid he had been looking for. Harrison was breaking into dressing rooms and throwing torn-up handicaps of people around. Some of the people who were backstage coward to the ground in fear. 

Jet pulled out his gun to aim at Harrison. "Listen, son. Why don't you just stop what you're doing and come with me."

"How dare you! I am the Emperor! I have a task to fulfill, and no one can stop me!" Harrison was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was truly being insane. He was about to continue his reign of terror in the TV, and Jet was about to fire his gun, when suddenly, something with a lot of red hair fell from the sky and on top of Harrison.

"Ed got bounty! Ed got bounty!" Ed started to grab a hold of Harrison's hair as if she was trying to wrestle with him.

"LET GO OF ME, KID!" Harrison cried out. He could barely see with Ed on top of him, and he began to run around. Jet watch in strange amusement, and Ein tried to grab Harrison's leg. Harrison kicked Ein out of way, and was able to see again. But Ed was still on top of him. It didn't matter now; he needed to get out of there.

Harrison stumbled out through a backstage exit and rush into a parking lot that was empty except for one truck. Using his forbidden intellect, he managed to break into the car and start the engine.

But Ed was still on top of him singing, "I got you! I got you! I got you!"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?!" Harrison screamed. He finally grabbed Ed and threw her into the seat next to him. Harrison stepped on the gas, afraid that the HG and her cronies were on their way to the studio.

As the truck began to speed off, Ein started chasing after it, followed by Jet. After several blocks, Ein couldn't take anymore running and began to whine. Jet who was a few feet behind Ein got on his communicator.

"Hey Spike," panted Jet, being as tired as he was. "We got a little problem."

"The handicap's turning you into a dog isn't it? You're panting!" Spike said half-chuckling half-scared. _'What if they turn us all into dogs?' _he wondered_._

"No! I think Ed's been kidnapped."

"What?!" said Spike and Faye on the other side of the communicator simultaneously.

__

What will happen to poor Ed, or should I say poor Harrison? Find out in our next chapter coming soon subtitled: Ed the Empress?!


	5. Chapter Four

**As Beautiful As You Want To **

**By Fantasy Cat **

**Chapter Four: Ed the Empress?! **

Throughout all of the massive chaos, Harrison decided to drive as far and as fast as he could. He turned the radio. 'Too late', he thought and damned himself. The Handicap General had already put out a nationwide alert. The bounty was increased to 200 million wulong and was expected to rise even higher.

All the while, he still had to deal with his hostage in the passenger seat.

"We're are Edward and crazy bounty person going to?!"

"I dunno, and I don't care, just as long as we get away from people, that's our main goal."

"GOALLLLLL!" Ed must've thought this was soccer. Or maybe she was just pretending.

After eight hours of endless and speedy driving, Harrison had just driven into the Arizona state borders when he realized the gas tank was at it's death end. He had to stop somewhere. Then he noticed the abandoned motel down the block. "Perfect", he said. "That damn Handicap General gots no brains to find me here.

Harrison abandoned the truck they got away in, and he dragged Ed for what seemed like a mile to the motel. It was empty, just as he hoped it would be. He kicked down one of the room doors and brought Ed inside.

"Let's these handicaps of off you," he told Ed as he went to work. Harrison fiddled with some wires stuck to Ed's back neck while attempting to remove her head-band. She had some strong metal handicaps braced to her legs, but Harrison seemed to have stripped them off with ease, seeing that he was muscular. 

"OW! Bounty person hurting Ed!"

"Relax kid, you don't have to talk like that now, I took off your handicaps. Wait a minute? Who's Ed?"

"Ed is Ed."

"You're Ed."

"Yuppy-doo."

"Hmm. I don't even know why they bother putting handicaps on you. You're not at all what I was expecting from a girl my age." Harrison began to chuckle and wondered to himself. Who the hell does he have with him?

Harrison started to notice even more strange things about Ed when she began to pull out Tomato from her backpack and went to work on something. Harrison looked over her with curiosity.

"What's with all the smiley faces...wait. Are you a hacker?"

"Ed hack lot of things yup, yup."

"Hmm...Tell me, Ed. What if I pay you something to do some hacking for me."

"For bounty-person."

"Oh, Ed. That's what everyone is thinking. I'm really not the bad guy here. I'm trying to save the world. You see, not too long ago, there was a strange new government that was forming here in the States, and everyone was so impressed by them, that they decided that they had to have their Presidents, their Congressmen, their Court Justices, every single government official had to be from that one party. But do you know what they did to us? They added Amendments. They added the strangest most horrifying, most terrible Amendments to the Constitution. And they passed. You wanna know how? Through threats and bribery. It got so popular, that there are countries outside the U.S. doing it too. It's all part of this government's conspiracy. They're trying to take over the world by forcing everyone to believe that every single person must be exactly the same...in size, in intelligence, and in beauty! It has to be stopped, don't you see?"

"What bounty-person want Ed to do?"

"Simple enough. All you need to do is hack into the U.S. Constitution and erase those Amendments. They cant make us follow them if they're not written in there."

"Ed will do it for souvenir."

"Uh, sure kid. Why don't I go find one while you get to work, ok?"

"Okie Dokie."

Harrison was out of the room when Ed decided to begin her work. She decided to contact the Bebop crew because she knew that they would be worried about them. She ranged them up on her computer. 

Faye's face appeared, "Hello? Ed?!"

"Hi Faye-Faye."

"Ed, where the hell are you?!" Spike butted in in front of the screen.

"Ed got bounty person. Ed hacking Constitution."

"Now Ed," said Faye. "You know it's wrong to be helping a bounty. Now just give us your coordinates and will fly over there to get the both of you, and then we'll all go home, we'll cash in the sweet 200 million, and I'll finally have these handicaps gone! Speaking of which, what happened to yours?!"

"Bounty person took off Ed's handicaps," Ed spoke with a grin. "Ed give coordinates to come and pick me up, okie do." She then hung up.

So Ed was already at work screwing up the U.S. Constitution which was now electronic seeing that there were now 216 Amendments and the original written copy was too screwed up.

Halfway through the job, some loud noises were being heard from outside the motel room. Harrison began to panic.

"Aw, shit. It's the Feds! Close it down, Ed. Close it down!" Harrison peeked outside the window to determine if it was safer to run or hide. Two small ships were parking along the dusty lot. He ran over to Ed. "We gotta hide." He grabbed her who was still grasping on tomato and they hid behind the bathroom door. 

After what it seemed like a never ending nightmare the arrivals busted into the motel room.

"Ding-dong. Bounty hunters."

"You're hilarious, Spike," Faye said as they entered the room. When Ed noticed who was there she jumped out of her hiding place to greet her friends. "Faye-Faye. Spike-person. You found Edward!"

"Yeah, we did," said Spike with Ed grasping onto to his legs like always.

"Where's Ein and Jet-person?"

"They had to go deal with a Bebop that got mysteriously towed away," said Faye as she thought back on the bad thought of never getting off of this cursed planet. 

While this distraction was occurring, Harrison took his chances and tried to make a getaway through the bathroom window.

"Hold it right there, Boyo," Spike had his gun pointing in Harrison's direction. But Harrison only bothered to freeze for one second and made his escape. But when Harrison got outside, his luck ran out on him. Some other ships had already arrived on the scene. He knew who they were. They had the signs on him. They were government ships. Harrison took his chances for a clean break into the desert. a loud voice yelled "Send some out! Follow him! Follow him!" At the command, three federal ships went out into the desert. Fortunately for Harrison, he was an excellent runner, perhaps a little too fast for the ships. Spike, Faye and Ed stepped outside to witness all of the commotion, but Harrison and the ships following him were already at the horizon.

One of the ships that stayed behind in the lot was a big massive ship. When the door opened a band of armed officers came down some steps. At the bottom they spitted up to show the bounty hunters the woman they were guarding.

"Thanks for the assistance, Lady. But I could've kept him from getting away myself." Spike began to contradict the woman. She was getting pissed.

"Sir, that is a governmental offense and I can have you arrested for it! Unless, you explain to me exactly who you are."

"I'm a bounty hunter!" said Spike. "She's a bounty hunter (pointing to Faye) and she's a bounty hunter! And who may I ask are you supposed to be?!"

"I am Diana Moon Glampers. I am the Handicap General."

_TBC in Chap 5_

_I think I'll stop here. Man, I'm beat! Is it really 1:30am on my alarm clock? Oh well, review and nighty night. I have a big surprise planned for the next chapter, you will so freak!_


	6. Chapter Five

**__**

Hey everyone! I'm working on this story again! I was gonna re-edit all my stories but damn, that would take too long. College is killing me…Hey I finally saw "the Cowboy Bebop Movie" last night. Enough gibberish…

Disc: ARRGH!!!

As Beautiful As You Want To

By Fantasy Cat

Chapter Five

****

*BIG SHOT*

__

("American Money" plays)

Punch: Howdy Ho there, Cowboys! Have we got some news for you!

Judy: Oooh! What is it Punch!

Punch: It seems that the bounty for young Harrison Begeron has shot up _(fire gun in air)_ to A WHOPPING 200 MILLION WULONGS!  
Judy: Yee Ha! Only an idiot wouldn't be going after this young bounty.

Punch: Now, now Judy. Remember that you shouldn't judge a horse before riding it.

Judy: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Punch: Ah who cares huh? Go get him, Amigos!

Judy: Were you trying to freak me out or something? 

__

End of "Big Shot"

On the Bebop, Jet woke up from his nap to the sudden sound of the door slamming open. An angry Spike and Faye, followed by happy-go-lucky Ed came in.

"What happened to the bounty?" Jet asked.

"Got chased away by some stupid government people," Faye said.

"Watch it, Faye. We're wired," Spike quoted.

"Well I'm giving up. Nobody appreciates what I had to go through to get this bounty and we still haven't caught him.

"Faye's right," Jet said Spike. "Maybe you should both give up on this bounty."

"What?! No way! Do you have any idea how much hair I had to loose just to get some of that bounty?!" Spike said in protest. "I'm gonna make it worth my while."

"That lady told us to butt out, Spike," said Faye.

"Well, if that lady wanted us to butt out, she shouldn't have put a bounty on him. Ed, try to track down that kid. We're gonna try again until I can pay off the damages to this!" Spike was yanking his shortened once beautiful hair. He was damn pissed.

Ed found Harrison located somewhere along the Old California Coastline. Spike and Faye quickly flew there. Seems Faye needs the bounty to pay off the damages to her hair too! Hahaha. The Swordfish and Redtail scanned the entire coast. Until they found him. Harrison was standing on a rock formation looking out towards the vast ocean. The beach was always abandoned these days. The two approached behind the silent Harrison with guns loaded. But Spike looked puzzled.

"Are you trying to make this easy for us, or are you waiting for something?" Spike asked the boy.

"I'm waiting for change to be at hand. I'm waiting for the Earth to be free of this so called "Utopia" that she has created." Harrison still had his back to them.

"You mean that weird lady?" asked Faye.

A sudden shadow appeared over them. It looked as if the sky was darkening, but it really turned out to be the appearance of a ship overhead. It landed along the beach not too far away from them. The door of the ship opened and out came the same guards that were chasing after Harrison before. Harrison took note of this and in a flash, he leapt into the ocean and began swimming away until he disappeared. 

Then, the Ms. Glampers, the Handicap General appeared. She ran up with an angry, hostile look on her face toward Spike and Faye.

"How dare you! I thought I told you to beat it! Now he got away again!"

With that, she set off Spike and Faye's handicaps and they were both screaming in pain.

"Take them back to Headquarters!" growled the Handicap General at the guards.

Spike and Faye were dragged back to headquarters to be interrogated.

"If I didn't know any better," said the Handicap General to the two. "I'd say you are both acting as accomplices for Begeron. You've been seen with him too many times, and you have abused the use of your handicaps."

"Maybe if I had an idea why the hell you have all of these funky rules, we could get off your case," Spike said savoring his last cigarette in the interrogation chair. Miss Glampers came up to Spike and snatched the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it into the ground. Spike's sanity was declining.

"Mr. Speigel, are you aware that we cannot be born the way we want to. God created us in his own image, but that image is being damaged by the use of pathetic necessities such as makeup. And there are people out there who are taking disadvantage of the intellect they were born with and use it to suck in more intelligence. Before I came along, intelligence and beauty were major powers in the world, they brought pure injustice to those who cannot have their deserving share of that power because of how God has created them. I believe they were once called the mentally retarded. Weak intellects who were unbeautiful through the eyes of others. The lowest of people. It was the only way to bring equality to this world by bringing everyone down to the same level. The lowest level."

"That is the most stupidest thing, I have ever heard!" yelled Faye. "Making everyone ugly and stupid! You're insane, lady! I've had it with this." Faye decides to rip off her handicaps although it was a difficult process everyone in the interrogation room was shocked at what she was doing."

"You're breaking the law!"

"Won't be the first time."

"So," Ms. Glampers approaches Faye, "You think you're so superior because you're beautiful and smarter than everyone else. Well guess what? You don't look like it, and I'm not gonna let little whores like you take over this planet!"

What Ms. Glampers had just said to Faye was really hurting her inside, and Spike noticed it. Spike would kid around with Faye like that, but he never have gone to the point of using that term to insult her, not just yet. Now he was glad he hadn't. And what he was about to say next he knew before saying there would be regret…

"**Enough of this crap! Faye is beautiful and she's not a whore! And whoever the hell this kid is, he's the only one that's making any sense on this damn Earth**!"

Spike began to furiously strip off his own handicaps. All the while, Faye was thinking to herself '_Oh my god. Did he say what I think he said_?'

"What are gonna do to us now? Send us to prison. Like I'm scared!"

The Handicap General leaned over to some guards in the room to whisper two words that Spike and Faye couldn't hear…

"Shoot them."

**__**

To be continued…


	7. Chapter Six

****

Disc: You have got to be kiddin' me!

As Beautiful As You Want To

By Fantasy Cat

Chapter Six

Harrison's escape was another lucky one. He was swimming near the coast, but not close enough for anyone to see him. That's when he felt it. His energy, his pride and joy that only he had the courage to express was leaving his body. Every stroke that he had to make began to hurt. Keeping his head above water began to be more and more difficult. As the waves began to crash into each other harder and faster, Harrison had little defense. Now he knew that he had to get back to shore. With every foot he got nearer to short it all began to fade. He was just letting the tide carry him hoping that it would carry him back to shore. Before he was even two feet away from the sand, everything went black.

Bare feet approached the beached human body. A cold wet nose that began to lick at it followed them. "Einy. Why lick the bounty person?" asked Ed.

~*~*~*~*~

Spike and Faye were outnumbered in weaponry. The words "shoot them" convinced them that they were already dead.

At that moment (and call it perfect timing), Jet began firing from his Hammerhead right above the crowd. He only needed to fire warning shots to cause all of Glampers' troops to run. "Spike! Faye! Get outta here!" Jet yelled down to them.

"Don't shoot my ship!!!!!!!!" Spike responded back.

Jet's distraction allowed the two to flee to their ships. But Glampers' troops got back in order as she screamed orders to shoot them all down!

As the ships were trying to get away from the chaos…

"Spike?" asked Faye on her intercom. "Did you say that I wa-"

"Faye, I highly doubt this is the time nor the place!" As Spike was telling Faye this, he could feel that something hit the Swordfish II by the sudden jerks that the ship began to make.

"MY BABY!" Spike cried out. "That does it!" Spike swerved his ship to the shock of both Jet and Faye. It was mostly for vengeance. He was gonna charge his baby straight for Glampers. And even Glampers was shocked.

After making Glampers dive for cover, Spike was happy to finally see fear in her when he came at her. As fast as he could Spike had to get up and away. He got back with the Hammerhead and the Redtail, and after trailing behind them for a while Spike looked down to see Ed waving up at them right next to what looked like Harrison. "Guess we land here."

When they landed Jet looks at Harrison's beached and unconscious body. "It looks like he's dead," says Jet. "So, is that a good thing?" asked Spike pulling out a cig.

"For me it is!"

Everyone turns around. That Glampers had a fast ship and it didn't take her long to catch up. The surprising thing was that she was alone.

"I'm not leaving until I have everyone of your corpses on my ship! I'll think I'll get yours first." The gun was pointed at Spike. "Well see who makes more sense when this is all over."

Glampers didn't have a chance to pull the trigger. She called out an enormous cry of pain. She looked down to notice the sharp knife blade that stabbed her left ankle. But not her attacker, Harrison. She turned around and fell into the water. It was high tide. In the water the partially conscious Harrison swam over to stab her in the back. Had it not been for the bleeding pain and the fact that was wearing weighed-down handicaps Glampers would've made it back shore.

…but the swifting tide had done its work. Glampers sunk to the bottom. Harrison used what he could to get back to shore where the Bebop foursome was watching the acting with jaws dropped. Harrison's energy and consciousness gave in, and so he decided to do the same. His work was done. He looked back at the Bebop, the strangest supporters of his cause that he ever had, and descended below the ocean waves.

**__**

Doing battle scenes are the most difficult, cuz you know what you want to happen at the end, but you got to get your readers their first. I'll be writing one more chapter for this story.


	8. Chapter SevenEpilogue

****

Disc_: It's the final chapter!!!!!! But I still cant claim it, sorry._

****

As Beautiful As You Wanted To

By Fantasy Cat

Chapter Seven

Spike paced around the living room of the Bebop, frantically worrying, waiting, and hoping on her condition. Ed sat in her usual corner playing with numbers on her computer. After about four consecutive cigarettes Spike's heart was pumping a mile a minute as Jet entered the room.

Spike grabbed Jet's shirt. "How is she?! Is she going to be okay?!!!!"

"Spike, you're too weird to be worrying about something like this, but since you really are concerned about her, then you can go see her. She's all right now." Jet led Spike down the hall and opened the big doors to the garage. And there she was…

… his Swordfish II all better like Jet said. 

"Oh baby," Spike murmured to his ship. "I won't ever let them hurt you again." As Jet was hearing this, he was trying to hold back the laughter he desperately wanted to express.

~*~*~*~

"All finished!" cried out Edward. Spike, Jet, and Faye all rushed over to the computer.

"All right everyone," spoke Jet. "If my calculations are correct: If we take all the bounties that ended up dead added to the number the got away added to the number we now have on our ship (*_everyone looks at Faye_*), we have lost up to about 500,000,000 wulongs in bounties. Which mean that you two have been taking too harsh ways of catching bounties. If we're ever gonna catch any live ones, you're gonna have to tone it down. And the next bounty you bring home better be alive!" Jet walked away tired and cranky from the recent events.

Ed looked up at Spike. "Spike-person, Edward doesn't think bounty-person was bad. Ed don't think he die. Bounty-person went swimming."

Spike walked away ignoring Ed, but then another female voiced called his name that he knew he couldn't ignore now, and they both knew why.

Faye started to clear up her throat. At least they were in the empty hallways with no one else nearby. "I'm not one to thank. I wouldn't thank you and Jet for letting me stay here or to Jet for fixing my ship when it gets busted, or when you guys manage to pull me out of trouble. But what you did on Earth, at first I selfishly thought that you were making a mere compliment, but later I began to realize that you were trying to defend me."

"Just count it as one of those times I get you out of trouble," said Spike as he pulled out a new cigarette.

"But why?" Faye asked. "Why did you defend me down there?"

Spike paused with the lighter in his hand as he pondered this and then a smile appeared on his face. "Because no one's allowed to insult you…except me!" With that Spike walked away. Faye stood in the empty hallway left alone with one thought as she pulled out a pocket mirror to look into.

__

'Does Spike really think I'm beautiful?'

~*~*~*~*~

By now the Bebop was far away from Earth hoping that they would never have to visit it again…or at least in this lifetime. With the death of Glampers and underground group of Harrison supporters stormed the Capital City and thus brought an end to the handicap laws that had greatly changed their people. Very few knew what happened to Harrison in the end and the Bebop crew would never know that they were heroes for standing behind Harrison's beliefs. The Solar System Federation passed a law months later to prevent such handicap laws to be put into effect on any planet again. And now the people of Earth were free to be as beautiful as they wanted to…according to the law.

****

T H E E N D

**__**

I NEED REVIEWS!!!! I wanna know your WHOLE opinion on the story completed. I must say that this is one of my proudest fics and a pretty damn good crossover!!!!! Yeah, I know. I had to add that humorous gimmick in the beginning. J 


End file.
